1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a backlight assembly, a display apparatus including the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with size and portability. Therefore a liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to smaller size, lighter weight, and lower power-consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change according to the applied voltage. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes in various optical properties (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly to provide light (e.g., a light source) to the liquid crystal display panel. When the backlight assembly includes light sources emitting (e.g., having) more than two colors, problems including light leakage at a light incident portion, a hot-spot in a display area, and/or color stains in the display area may occur.